1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to networks and, more particularly, to a next-generation network that reduces the effect of a service failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data traffic is commonly carried over a packet-switched network such as the internet. Voice traffic, on the other hand, is commonly carried over the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Voice traffic can also be broken up into packets and sent over packet-switched networks as voice-over-IP (VoIP).
With a packet-switched network, data and voice signals are broken up into a number of packets which are sent from one end to the other end by the most efficient route. This often results in packets of the same data message or telephone call being sent from one end to the other end by different routes. This differs from telephone calls sent over the PSTN where an end-to-end circuit is formed for each telephone call.
As equipment ages and is replaced by newer equipment, many carriers are migrating towards a next-generation network. FIG. 1 shows a diagram that illustrates a prior-art, next-generation network 100. As shown in FIG. 1, network 100 utilizes a number of access/media gateways 110 that are each connected to a number of customer premises 112, and a media gateway controller 114 that is connected to each access/media gateway 110.
As further shown in FIG. 1, each access/media gateway 110 is also connected to both a PSTN 116 and a data network 118, such as the internet. Access/media gateways 110 are commonly located in telephone company offices, and are connected to, for example, xDSL modems, at the customer premises 112.
Access/media gateways 110 can include, for example, DSL access multiplexers (DSLAMs) that separate voice and data signals from a customer, forward the voice signals onto PSTN 116, and forward data signals onto network 118. The call and service control logic, however, do not reside in the access/media gateways 110, but instead reside in media gateway controller 114.
One advantage of next-generation network 100 is that by placing the call control functions in media gateway controller 114, the call control functions can be concentrated in fewer locations for significant cost reductions. However, one drawback of next-generation network 100 is that when media gateway controller 114 fails or service is otherwise interrupted, significant numbers of customers are left without service for the duration of the interruption.
One solution to a failed media gateway controller 114 is to use a number of media gateway controllers 114 where the media gateway controllers 114 are used to back up each other. For example, if access/media gateway 110 is unable to contact media gateway controller 114 after a predetermined time, access/media gateway 110 responds by attempting to contact a predetermined backup controller.
In smaller markets, however, the cost of a backup media gateway controller may not be justified by the number of customers that are potentially available. As a result, there is a need for a next-generation network that reduces the effect of a service failure.